Cartons for accommodating beverage containers are known. A conventional carton typically has a removable dispenser panel that allows containers to be dispensed through the dispenser opening formed when the dispenser panel is removed. Alternatively, a carton may have an end panel or a side panel formed from flaps that can be separated to create a dispenser opening in the carton. Such cartons are often also provided with one or more handle apertures that allow the cartons to be carried. Such handles may, however, be cumbersome or unwieldy to use. Conventional cartons also must be refrigerated or otherwise cooled in order to maintain the carton contents at a desired temperature.